Tu Complice
by angarzafir
Summary: Defteros intenta escurrirse por la casa de Virgo, ¿pero podrá burlar al santo ciego del santuario y que consecuencias crearía este encuentro? Defteros x Asmita. Shounen Ai. Lost Canvas


**Titulo:** Tu Complice.

**Personajes:** Defteros y Asmita (SS The Lost Canvas) Personajes de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada

**Resumen:** Defteros intenta escurrirse por la casa de Virgo, ¿pero podrá burlar al santo ciego del santuario y que consecuencias crearía este encuentro?

**Tu complice.**

- ¡Oh! – Susurro el joven desde su posición – Saludos joven viento.

Para él, atravesar los templos con extremo cuidado era algo normal. Verificaba que nada estuviera en su camino, disminuía su cosmos al mínimo y atravesaba sigilosamente como si fuera el mismo viento quien traspasaba el templo y salía sin dejar rastro. Todo eso era normal para él.

Se preocupaba, aún así, cuando el guardián de dicho templo se encontraba en el lugar. No debía levantar sospecha de cada uno de sus recorridos indebidos y sabía las consecuencias que habría si alguno de ellos descubría su existencia. Después de todo, el solo es una sombra. Un ente invisible que se escurre entre las columnas del templo de Géminis, se esconde y se transmuta en nada, solo existiendo cuando el dueño de la constelación de los gemelos se encontraba allí. Era persona cuando estaba con su hermano… fuera de él, era nada.

Por esa razón, el joven de piel oscura se detuvo asustado al oír esa voz. Paralizó su andar, cortó su respiración y rogaba que los latidos de su corazón no fuera tan fuerte como para delatarlo. La lengua se clavaba en su paladar secamente y su cuerpo quedo inmóvil detrás de una de las columnas. Una gota de sudor rodo por su frente y se poso debajo de su barbilla, amenazando con caer y con el mínimo sonido descubrirlo ante el guardián de ese templo.

- Mmm… - Murmuro el joven de nuevo – El viento se ha detenido.

Justo en ese momento, la gota de sudor cayó de la piel del intruso, escurriéndose fuera de su máscara y estrellándose pesadamente sobre el piso de la sexta casa. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, como si buscara con ello desaparecer del lugar pero al mismo tiempo esperando que el guardián lo encarara. Sabía que el simple sonido de una gota al caer es suficiente para revelar su identidad a un santo de Oro, la casta más poderosa y digna de Athenea, aquella a la que su hermano pertenecía. Sin embargo, más que un reclamo, un aumento de cosmos, o siquiera algunas palabras de su guardián, el lugar se lleno de silencio durante unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para hacer sentir a Defteros al borde de la locura.

Antes había oído de él en labios de su hermano. El guardián de la casa de Virgo tenía algo que lo hacía especial ante cualquier otro santo dorado del santuario: Era ciego. Para todos lo que oyeren esto de un guerrero, de seguro pensaría que era una brutal desventaja, pero para los que conocían el poder de este joven santo, sabían que no era nada más que lo contrario. La agudeza de los sentidos del santo de virgo, junto con su impresionante control de cosmos y su tan odiada perspicacia, lo hacía un enemigo terrible. No en vano era muchas veces el objeto de crítica de Aldebaran de Tauro, quien murmuraba cada tanto en su templo por lo poco sociable que era el santo y muchas de ellas tenían que ser reprendido amablemente por Sisyphus de Sagitario. Recuerda que su hermano le había advertido de él, diciéndole que permaneciera lo más alejado que pudiera de ese templo. En ese momento lamentaba no haberlo escuchado.

Defteros confiaba en el entrenamiento de su hermano y pensaba que podría pasar desapercibido del joven dorado, aprovechando su ya comentada debilidad. Ahora entendía que había cometido un grave error. Por ello se encontraba en medio del templo de Virgo, oculto en una de las columnas, inmóvil ante el terror al verse descubierto.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, viento? – Escucho Defteros desde su lugar –

No sabía cómo responder en semejante situación. La forma que el santo le hablaba no era normal, ¿cómo saber que realmente lo había detectado o si simplemente era los murmullos tras su meditación? Defteros saco un poco en fuerza dentro de sí y disimuladamente se apego a la columna, asomándose para ver la figura del santo guardián de Virgo, sentado en su acostumbrada posición de Loto, dejando que su cabello a la altura de su cintura bailara ante la manifestación de cosmos que lo rodeaba. El flequillo de su cabello dorado caía sinuosamente sobre su rostro blanco, mientras que las pupilas de sus ojos eran cubiertas por sus parpados siempre cerrados. Visiblemente, muy joven. Se veía claramente que la armadura dorada aún le quedaba grande para su inmaduro y delgado cuerpo, no obstante, el cosmos que emanaba era temible.

Defteros traga gruesamente, sintiendo como si una bola de aire pesado inundara su asustado pecho. Vio como el santo desde su lugar murmuraba algunas palabras en lengua extraña que le daba a entender que todo era parte de su meditación. Creyendo que solo sería eso, el joven da dos pasos más para salir del lugar.

- ¡Oh! El viento se ha movido de nuevo. – Murmuró otra vez el guardián –

Defteros quedo aterrado ante esas palabras, sintiéndose burlado por el juego del guardián, que parecía disfrutar de su situación. Definitivamente el santo dorado sabía que estaba allí. El gemelo devuelve sus pasos, observando fijamente el santo inmóvil, regresando de nuevo al lugar en donde estaba oculto tras la columna. Sin quitarle la vista a aquel cuerpo dorado que flotaba entre las paredes del templo de la virgen, Defteros intenta poner su mano sobre aquella columna que lo cubría. Para su sorpresa, en vez de sentir la fría textura del mármol, sintió los cálidos dedos delgados forrados por el frio oro. Su cuerpo se congelo al instante.

- He atrapado al viento – Susurro la voz a sus espaldas.

Asustado, Defteros voltea de su lugar saliendo de su escondite detrás de la columna y colocándose en posición para defenderse. Observa aterrado la figura delgada del Santo de Virgo, frente a él, de pie, con su casco dorado en su mano derecha, reposando en contra de su cadera y su mano izquierda sobre aquella columna que lo cubría. El gemelo no daba crédito a lo que veía sus ojos y rápidamente observa de reojo a aquella figura que estaba vigilando desde su escondite para comprobar con terror que justamente seguía allí, inmóvil. ¿Era alguna ilusión?

- Veo que sabes las consecuencias de irrumpir a un templo sin el permiso de su guardián.—Comento el dorado con su rostro serio –

- ¿Cómo…? – Murmuro Defteros aterrado, dejando que su voz se ahogara dentro de su máscara - ¿Es esto una ilusión?

El gemelo baja sus brazos, comprendiendo que estaba atrapado en esa situación que de seguro lo llevaría a la muerte. Podría intentar defenderse del dorado, pero si su hermano sabía que él había desobedecido su advertencia temía por la decepción que le provocaría. Eso definitivamente era algo peor que la misma muerte para él. No quería, bajo ningún motivo, decepcionarlo. Sin pensarlo, sus ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas al sentirse acorralado.

- Siempre he estado detrás de ti. – Respondió el santo guardián con tranquilidad. – Desde un principio, esa imagen era una ilusión.

- Supongo… que no me queda otra opción más que defenderme… - Murmuro Defteros, subiendo sus puños cubierto de vendas a la altura de su pecho, y dejando que sus ojos enrojecidos observaran.

- Defiéndete entonces.

- Entonces, me atacaras.

- No he dicho eso.

- Pero dices que me defiendas.

- Tu mismo has dicho que no tienes otra opción, ¿no eres tu quien está bloqueando todas las demás posibilidades?

Defteros calló totalmente anonadado. Tal parece que el santo no pretendía castigarlo por su atrevimiento. Más bien, parecía que jugaba con sus emociones y sentimientos. Que se burlaba de él. Entender que todo era algo como un juego lo hizo sentir indignado.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el santo rompiendo el silencio –

- Un intruso… - Murmuro Defteros totalmente descolocado –

- Eso lo sé. Dame tu nombre.

- ¿Es común que un santo guardián pregunte tanto a alguien que irrumpe su casa?

- No eres cualquier persona, eso lo tengo seguro.

Ante esas palabras, el joven gemelo volvió a callar, esta vez espantado. Por supuesto, si este hombre era ciego, no había forma que pudiera ver su rostro, mucho menos la máscara, así que no había manera de que lo enlazara con alguien para hacerlo "diferente".

- De no ser por ello, ya hubieras caído muerto ante mi poder. – Completo la frase el santo dorado, apartando con su mano el mechón de cabello que se escurrió sobre su hombrera izquierda. – ¿No me dirás tu nombre, intruso? ¿O prefieres que se lo pregunte directamente al guardián de la casa de géminis?

- ¿Qué dices? – Murmuro Defteros más asustado -

- No creo que quieras eso… Después de todo, lo más seguro es que Aspros te haya advertido de mi. Pero no pienso castigarte si sacias mi curiosidad. De la misma manera, guardaré tu secreto.

¿Podía confiar en él? Fue la primera pregunta que azoto la mente de Defteros al oír las palabras del santo, enmarcada en una expresión de expectación e incertidumbre. Estaba claro, que no tenía muchas opciones. No quería que su hermano se enterara de ese incidente, pero muy dentro, algo lo seducía internamente hacia ese santo dorado, un sentimiento de paz que lo embargaba a través de ese cálido cosmos. No quería admitirlo, pero también algo por dentro hizo eco entre las palabras que le decía el guardián de virgo. Su nombre… nunca en su vida había escuchado que alguien en el santuario le preguntara su nombre. Estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado sin más como "el segundo". Al final, cedió, esperando que haya tomado una buena decisión.

- Me llaman Defteros. – Respondió el gemelo bajando de nuevo sus puños y bajando su mirada hacia su derecha

- Defteros… ¡que acertado! – Murmuro el santo con una leve sonrisa - Mi nombre es Asmita. Dime, Defteros, ¿porque te escondes?

- Nadie debe saber de mi existencia. Así que, por favor, te pido que no le digas a nadie que estuve aquí… - Suplico Defteros esperando recibir respuesta-

- Eso me convertiría en tu cómplice.

Defteros subió su mirada para ver aquella acogedora sonrisa embargarlo de tranquilidad y con ese aire de complicidad que lo invitaba a confiar. Un rayo sacudió su cuerpo por completo, destruyendo toda duda de su mente. Por primera vez se sentía alguien fuera de la sombra de su hermano. Ese hombre le estaba dando una identidad.

- Bien Defteros, guardaré tu secreto. Pero, ven a visitarme más a menudo. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien con quien conversar.

Asmita de Virgo, sonrío una última vez antes de voltear y caminar hacia donde mantenía la visión de sí mismo en el templo, sentarse en la posición de Lotos y tomar el lugar de esa ilusión que lo había engañado. Defteros lo observo hipnotizado por su poder y por el cálido cosmos que lo rodeaba, entendiendo que ese hombre no era muy diferente de él. Él también tenía soledad… Quizás, podrían convertirse en amigos.

::::::______::::::

El calor del lugar y el ruido de las piedras al ser tragada por la lava, llamo la atención de aquel hombre oculto tras el humo y el calor de un volcán. Abrió sus ojos, observando ese brillo dorado que se escurría ante el ardor del lago ardiente que se posaba debajo de sus pies. Lo detecto al instante, esa presencia potente y al mismo tiempo acogedora. La misma que convertía al demonio en el que se había transformado en una dócil persona.

Defteros se levanto, dejando que su largo cabello opacado por las cenizas cayera tras su espalda desnuda, observando la figura dorada tomar forma ante el calor que asemejaba la mismo infierno. Allí, vio como su impecable armadura dorada era tallada a través de la luz, y los largos cabellos dorados se movían libremente entre el vapor del lugar. Ahora, la armadura se acoplaba perfectamente en su cuerpo. No eran los jóvenes adolescente que se encontraron en aquel templo, los años habían realizado su trabajo en ambos, de forma perfecta.

- Se supone que debes estar en tu templo, Asmita de Virgo. Ya la guerra es inminente. – Dijo Defteros con su mirada nostálgica, recorriendo el movimiento de ese flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro de porcelana.

- Tienes razón, sería un gran problema si me encontrarán aquí. – Murmuro Asmita con una sonrisa. – Supongo que debo pedirte que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí.

El demonio de la isla arquea su ceja izquierda, luciéndose interesado, dejando que en medio de una leve sonrisa se mostrara su colmillo.

- Eso me convertiría en tu complice…

* * *

Este fic es mi primero de este tipo. Es increible, pero antes veía descabellado el shpunen ai en Lc, peor... SHIORI ME HA CONVENCIDO!! Me ha tomado por la debilidad de los virgos. xD

Como ven, es muy sencillo y no tan sugerente. Supongo que aún no me llegado las palabras para imaginarme algo más que eso. Este fic va especialmente para mis amigas dle clan de la vela. Gamma, espero que me perdones por caer al lado oscuro, peor si me muestras fics de Violkette x Aiacos de seguro podré regresar!! Sigo siendo fielmente hetero, pero.. DEfteros x Asmita forever! xDDD


End file.
